Rainy Day Kisses
by Fan4Life07
Summary: There's a storm outside, but Oliver can't focus on anything but Kaz kissing him.


**Just a little fic in the same vein of another Mighty Med fic of mine, **_**Kiss Me, I'm Sweaty**_**. But instead of heat, it's raining outside. There's really no plot, so diving straight into the action. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

His heart drumming against his chest and his cheeks pooling with heat, Oliver looked up at Kaz, who was crouching over him. Aside from the shallow breaths escaping their lips, both boys were silent. The rain pouring against Oliver's windows surrounded them. Their clothes were soaking wet, and all the lights were off in Oliver's bedroom, save for the low glow of the RPG game stretched across the TV. Their controllers were somewhere under the bed, kicked aside in a moment of fury after being devoured by a huge beast clothed in nothing but a lowing cloth. But how did they end up like this?

Kaz wasn't the most gracious loser, and had blamed Oliver for the loss, which ended up in a mini-wrestling match, but the flashes of frustration were completely absent from Kaz's eyes. The way his best friend was looking at him now, though, Oliver had never seen. He didn't know how to think, his body reacting all on its own. His face felt hot and his throat was dry, symptoms that struck Oliver the first time he had seen Skylar.

Thunder struck across the sky, which didn't phase Oliver at all. He was far too distracted by his best friend closing the distance between their lips.

He had always imagined his first kiss being with a girl that he was crazy about, that someday he would come up with an elaborate gesture of affection that would wow Skylar so much that she would agree to be his girlfriend after a long kiss. Then he would spend hours gushing about it to Kaz, who would pretend to get tired of listening, even though he was secretly just as excited. Oliver never pictured sharing such intimate contact with Kaz.

But here they were, rain harshly rapping against the glass outside, and in the moment, Oliver could feel nothing but Kaz. Even if their video game file was corrupted, erasing days' worth of progress, and every comic book went out of print, Oliver wouldn't have cared. The feeling of Kaz's surprisingly soft lips pressed so gently against his own was indescribable.

One small kiss became two, then three, each one lasting a little longer than the previous one. He had been too shocked to do respond at first, but a few seconds later, he was pressing his lips back against Kaz's, letting his mouth linger against Kaz's fuller lips before pulling away, only for Kaz to lean down and capture his mouth again. It was an automatic rhythm, their mouths searching for another to fill each other's appetites, hunger that was getting progressively stronger with every passing second.

Oliver took fistfuls of Kaz's wet checkered shirt when he felt his best friend's tongue slipping into his mouth. Where on Earth did Kaz learn to do that?

Their softer kisses had electricity coursing through Oliver's body, but Kaz's tongue had Oliver's entire body overheated. It was hard for Oliver not to get swept up in their kissing frenzy, moving his own tongue along Kaz's. Neither one of them had any experience, so Oliver just followed Kaz's lead. He learned that Kaz really liked it when he sucked on his tongue, which Oliver enjoyed just as much. Eliciting these deliciously husky moans from Kaz's mouth, muffling them with their hard kisses had Oliver's skin teeming with goosebumps.

And the sounds. Listening to the sloshing sound of their dueling tongues, and the wet smacking of their lips was just as exciting as feeling Kaz's tongue probing his mouth.

Kaz pulled away, a mixture of their saliva momentarily connecting their lips, before he pressed their foreheads together, both boys desperately needing time to catch their breath. Absent-mindedly, Oliver began rubbing Kaz's bare arms, which were warm.

Oliver was now vaguely aware of the rain outside, now that his hand had slid up to Kaz's hair, which was still wet. He had just kissed his best friend, another boy, and instead of freaking out, Oliver never felt more comfortable. Maybe it was because this was Kaz, who was smiling at him sheepishly. It was such a shift from his best friend's usual fearless loud personality that Oliver couldn't help but lean up and press a gentle kiss to Kaz's lips.

How long had he and Kaz been friends? It would take a minute for Oliver to count all the birthday parties with pizza and laser tag they had shared over the years, all the Christmas gifts they exchanged even when they only had a couple dollars on them, all the sleepovers and moments when Oliver looked at Kaz like he was crazy. But Oliver felt like he was looking at Kaz's face through a different lens, studying all of his best friend's features like his brain was trying to commit them to memory. His hands too. Oliver ran through Kaz's wet hair, stroked his cheek and eased his thumb across Kaz's bottom lip. There was that familiar tightening sensation in his chest again. Before Oliver knew it, they were kissing again.

It was pretty hard to miss Kaz's erection, especially when his own hard-on was pressing so uncomfortably against the front of his jeans. His legs were hiked up in the air, wrapping them around Kaz's lower back to increase the friction. Their grinding rhythm was just as erratic and messy as their kissing, but this rapid rhythm worked for them. This was the pace that had Oliver afraid he was going to come in his pants. And as hot as it was to imagine the front of his briefs soaked with copious amounts of cum that would trail down his balls and his inner thighs, and as tempting as to just rut against Kaz furiously when he was so close, Oliver didn't want things to be over before they really started.

With more strength than he knew he had in him, Oliver pushed Kaz onto his back, reversing their positions. He undid the buttons of Kaz's long-sleeved shirt, slowly revealing more and more bare skin that he was dying to touch. After all the buttons were undone, Kaz sat up and let Oliver pull the fabric from his body.

It wasn't until now that Oliver had noticed, but Kaz had a really nice body. He remembered Kaz talking about putting in serious workouts in the Mighty Med gym so he could develop a body like Tecton, and naturally Oliver went with him for support, but they quit half-way through the first session and healed their sore bodies with bowls of double chocolate chip ice cream. Oliver knew his best friend was disappointed, but Kaz didn't need to work out to get a better body. Obscenely bulging muscles just wouldn't suit Kaz's personality. As Oliver ran his hands up and down Kaz's bare chest, he took the time to appreciate every inch of that soft flesh.

Oliver replaced his hands with his mouth, letting his tongue detour around Kaz's upper chest, rounding those small pink nipples that had his best friend gasping for more. But Oliver wasn't going to rush this. He was going to take his time and explore Kaz's all the most intimate spots in Kaz's body. He flicked his tongue across Kaz's nipples, gently at first like he was a kitten lapping up milk, but soon he was sucking on them confidently. Kaz was writhing on the floor beneath him, which only encouraged to suck on those pink buds even harder.

He trailed kisses down Kaz's chest until he was licking around his best friend's navel, swiftly undoing the button and zipper to Kaz's jeans in the meantime. They bunched around his ankles, and it took a little while to undo the Kaz's shoelaces, but once his pants and shoes were off, Kaz was left wearing a pair of black ankle-length socks and white briefs with an extremely noticeable bulge.

It wasn't like he had never seen Kaz naked. They used to bathe together when they were younger, because Kaz's mom didn't trust Kaz to keep up his hygiene if he was alone. And if it was really hot, Kaz would strip right in front of Oliver and change into more comfortable clothes before they went into video game mode. But Oliver had never seen another hard dick, and with the way it was stretching the front of those cotton briefs, Kaz's dick looked ready to burst at any second.

Still, Oliver wanted to break his rhythm, licking up and down the throbbing shaft through the confines of Kaz's briefs. He sucked on the cockhead, where there was a darkened spot on the fabric from pre-cum. He was only able to get a little taste, but it was enough to fuel him further. He wanted to taste Kaz's cum.

But before he could pull back from sucking on Kaz's balls through his briefs, his partner in crime was shouting out his orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" Oliver's eyes widened when that small stain of pre-cum quickly grew, Kaz's seed dashing along the inside of Kaz's tight underwear. Kaz's body was undulating, hips completely out of control as he tried to hump the air through the duration of his orgasm. Oliver shamelessly groped himself as he watched, squeezing his own dick while he watched Kaz slowly come down from his natural high.

Peeling off his own wet clothes so that he was just wearing a pair of white socks, Oliver crawled between Kaz's legs again, and eased the cum-soaked briefs down his best friend's legs. He kissed his way back up Kaz's legs, stopping to admire Kaz's surprisingly firm thighs, before reaching his destination.

Familiarizing himself with Kaz's bare crotch was a lot better than sucking Kaz through his briefs. Now Oliver could suck on Kaz's big balls, which were slightly sweaty and had a slight musk that could only belong to Kaz. He licked up the shaft, taking hold from the base while he sucked on the tip like a lollipop. From his own experience, after the exciting chill of release came fatigue and rapid disinterest in anything sexual. If he was really horny and decided to work himself into another orgasm, it usually took him a while. Within seconds, Oliver felt Kaz's dick getting hard in his mouth again. For some reason, it didn't surprise Oliver that Kaz could get so aroused in such a short amount of time.

And even though it took him a little bit of time, Oliver was also impressed with himself when he was able to take all of Kaz's four inches into his mouth. Bobbing his head between Kaz's legs, he felt two hands on his head to assist him in the motion, pushing him a little more onto Kaz's dick.

"Cu-cumming again," Kaz moaned, keeping Oliver in place while he came in his best friend's mouth.

Everything happened too fast for Oliver to assess what was happening. Given the choice, he wasn't sure if he would swallow Kaz's cum, but those thick spurts were already hitting the back of his mouth. He tried to swallow as fast as he could, before the stream finally stopped cumming, and he was able to pull off to catch his breath.

"Kaz!"

"Sorry, I got carried away."

It wasn't fair. Kaz could have done the most insensitive thing, and all he had to do was smile like he did right now, then all was forgiven. As loud and forward as he usually was, Kaz had a knack for looking really innocent when it was convenient. Besides, it wasn't like Oliver was genuinely angry. He had just been caught off guard. Admittedly, Kaz's cum did taste pretty good.

"Do you want to…" Kaz trailed off, but spread his legs even wider so there was no mistake in what he was asking for.

Was it really okay to go this far? Maybe he should have taken some time to think about this critically, but now Kaz was spreadinghis butt cheeks apart, and Oliver could see that tight hole. Instantly, his resolve was broken.

He lapped at Kaz's hole like a dog, moaning as his tongue surveyed that small space. It seemed hard to believe that his dick would be able to fit there, and the more he thought about sinking his cock into that tight heat, the more turned on Oliver got. He couldn't help himself from lightly rutting against the floor as he worked Kaz's entrance open with his tongue.

One finger replaced his tongue, and then two. Oliver saw Kaz wince through the pain, even though his best friend was doing his best to take it without showing even the slightest pain. That was such a Kaz reaction, and Oliver never called him out on things like that. It was better to just keep supporting Kaz through the stretching motion, slowing down his pace when Kaz's muscles tensed up really tight, but keeping a steady pace so that his dick wouldn't be too much for Kaz to handle.

When a distraction looked particularly necessary, Oliver leaned down and kissed Kaz. Touching Kaz's body and fingering his hole were amazing, but it was the kissing that really got Oliver's heart racing. And with the sound of the rain hitting the window from outside, there was a calming atmosphere even in the midst of his fingers tunneling between Kaz's firm butt cheeks.

Even though he felt the heat for himself with his fingers, Oliver wasn't prepared for how warm Kaz's insides were when he slid his dick to the hilt. His fingers were digging into Kaz's hips, helping him focus on a pressure so that he wouldn't just slam his dick into Kaz's hole repeatedly. It was taking everything he had not to come right on the spot.

But he distracted himself by sucking on Kaz's ears, and his neck, leaving a very small, but still noticeable hickey. He hoped Kaz wouldn't be mad at him for that. His best friend did gasp from the bite a little, before pulling him into a sloppy wet kiss. Maybe Kaz didn't even notice.

Gauging the ferocity of the kiss to see how comfortable Kaz was, Oliver waited until his best friend's body gave him the sign to continue, before pulling out and easing his way back in. His pace was slow at first, for both of their benefits, but as his rhythm quickened, the sounds got to him again. More than feeling his balls slapping against Kaz's big butt cheeks, it was the sound echoing in Oliver's ears that spurred him on.

He leaned and pressed their chests together, Kaz instinctively wrapping his legs around Oliver's back to get their bodies as close together. Then Kaz wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck, their mouths finding each other once again.

Oliver was trying really hard to hold off from coming, but his balls were aching, and feeling Kaz's hot body against his own had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was right on the brink, and when he felt his orgasm begin to erupt from his stomach, he rocked his hips forward like they were energized from fresh batteries.

_I'm coming in Kaz's butt_. Oliver felt Kaz shudder beneath him, cum streaking between their stomachs as they experienced nearly simultaneous orgasms.

Still buried deep inside Kaz, Oliver kissed his best friend while the rain pounded against the glass. A couple hours after his blunder, the weatherman warned that the storm would most likely continue into the next couple days, which meant Kaz and Oliver were bound to spend a lot of time indoors. Going stir-crazy was definitely a possibility, but if Oliver could stay this close to Kaz, it was worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and see you guys next time!**


End file.
